


Руки все ноют

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash (The New 52)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2020, mention of drugs, obscene vocabulary
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: у текста ноги выросли изэтого фрейма
Kudos: 2





	Руки все ноют

Просыпается она от резкого ощущения тошноты, неподъемной тяжести в груди и надсадной ломоты отдающейся в суставах с каждым вымученным вдохом. Руки ноют и пальцы зябнут, она с удивлением понимает, что это ощущение ей до боли знакомо. Так когда-то давно они зябли от холода, от твердого льда, на который она десятки, сотни раз падала и опиралась, вставая.

Но она не на льду. Да и вообще не помнит, когда лед в последний раз видела. Она дома. Дома же? Открыв глаза, она первым делом натыкается взглядом на россыпь пустых бутылок на полу и ворох кое-как скомканных разноцветных тряпок – одежды явно не лучшего качества. Потертое кресло, еще ворох тряпок и облезлый журнальный стол с громоздящимися на нем коробками из-под пиццы. И все это должно омерзительно вонять – не может не вонять. Но она не ощущает ничего. Даже запаха пота. Своего или…

Спихнув в себя тяжелую мужскую лапищу, она спускает с постели негнущиеся ноги. Садится, расставляя их пошире, чтобы ненароком не завалиться обратно, и долго сгибает и разгибает пальцы рук, растирает плечи, предплечья в тщетной попытке вернуть рукам чувствительность.

От ее жалких попыток двигаться в голове будто просыпается маятник. Который начинает мерно раскачиваться, но бьет не по стенкам колокола, а по ее вискам. Мужик, спящий на постели всхрапывает, и маятник особенно больно ударяет по виску.

\- Эй, вставай, – она оборачивается и толкает мужика в бок. Ее голос режет даже собственный слух – как карканье старой вороны. – Эй, ты! Здесь тебе не отель.

Она толкает и толкает. Едва сама не падает, потеряв равновесие. Но мужику хоть бы что – спит себе дальше.

\- Ну и хер с тобой, - решает она. Все равно в одиночку ей эту тушу не сдвинуть.

Придерживая голову, она встает с кровати и идет очень осторожно, стараясь наступать на свободные от хлама участки пола. Но аккуратно сделать это не выходит – ее ведет очень сильно, и ей лишь чудом удается сохранить равновесие. Выругавшись, она шагает уже увереннее. Задевает бутылки, и те со звоном разлетаются в разные стороны, как минимум одна разбивается. Но боли в ушибленном пальце не ощущается. Она бы порадовалась и такой мелочи, только звон в голове не дает – усиливается с каждым сделанным шагом.

Дом напоминает ей бомжатник, в котором она выросла. Такие же вылинявшие обои на стенах с прямоугольными пятнами потемнее, оставшимися от рамок с фотографиями, и допотопный грязный линолеум, потрескавшийся от старости. Не хватает разве что лестницы на второй этаж, как и, собственно, самого второго этажа, бормотания включенного телевизора и отца с дружками, игравших в покер.

Хотя, если подумать, все лучше, чем жизнь с отцом. Потому что жизнь с отцом – хуже не бывает…

Щелкнув выключателем на стене, она замирает на пороге ванной, уткнувшись взглядом в собственное отражение в зеркале, и сумбурные мысли моментально выветриваются из ее гудящей головы. Собственный видок не удивляет. Не то, чтобы она ожидала увидеть именно это, но общий срач в доме намекает, что все в внутри соответствует…

Оттолкнувшись от дверного косяка, она подходит к зеркалу ближе, и издевательская ухмылка искривляет ее бледные, словно присыпанные пеплом губы. Ночная сорочка, которую только издалека и с прищуром можно случайно назвать шелковой, порвана по шву на боку, и кружево по подолу чуть отпоролось. Волосы сальные, словно она не мыла их уже несколько дней. Кожа бледная, чуть желтоватая. Щеки запали, скулы как у анорексички. Не женщина – сказка. Прямо со страниц страшилок братьев Гримм.

А руки все также ноют.

Она тяжело опирается ими о раковину и, держась как за спасательный круг, осматривается. Здесь где-то должна быть заначка, она точно знает. В коробке из-под краски для волос, во вскрытой упаковке стирального порошка или еще где. Где-то должно быть. Она проверяет все полки, осматривает коробки и как попало швыряет их себе же под ноги. Обшаривает ящики, выгребая весь мусор, скопившийся в них, но даже в полупустой пачке прокладок не обнаруживает искомого. Значит, придется выйти и достать. А для этого нужно хотя бы привести себя в порядок. Вот только душевой вентиль явно против. Она крутит его в разные стороны, но воды нет. И в раковине нет. А значит, даже умыться ей не светит.

Скинув с себя сорочку, она прямо ей и утирается. Слегка начесывает волосы, чтобы совсем уж свалявшимися не выглядели, и закалывает их первой же попавшейся под руку заколкой. Размазывает остатки консилера в тщетной попытке прикрыть уродливые пятна под глазами. Трясущейся рукой пытается нарисовать стрелки. С пятой попытки получается относительно ровно. Не идеально, но и так сойдет. Остатки помады оплавились и растеклись по тюбику, но их хватает, чтобы прикрыть настоящий цвет губ.

Одежду она выхватывает из первой попавшейся на глаза кучи тряпья. Напяливает, не особо заботясь, чтобы совпадало по цвету. Находит даже относительно приличную пару туфель. Потертая кожаная куртка, болтающаяся на вешалке у входной двери, помогает скрыть тощие руки. А еще немного согревает.

К знакомому переулку идти недалеко, хотя и это расстояние ей кажется колоссальным. В чертовых туфлях она еле плетется, едва не цепляется ногой за ногу. Но не снимать же их посреди улицы!

Утешает лишь то, что, скорее всего, мало кто замечает ее состояние. Если ей кто и попадается на пути, то пялится на ее ноги и юбку. Но она лишь сильнее кутается в куртку.

В переулке ее ловит за локоть мальчик-мексикашка. Лопочет что-то с акцентом, перемежая нормальные слова своими жаргонными. Заглядывает в глаза, гладит по руке. Она не понимает. Но не отталкивает его. И, наверное, благодаря этому, получает нужное. Мальчик дозой делится. В долг, деньги она с собой не брала – их у нее попросту нет. Но дареному коню в зубы не смотрят – она быстро прячет ладони в карманы куртки. Не столько из страха попасться на глаза копам, сколько из нежелания, чтобы кто-то видел облупившийся лак на ее ногтях.

А глаза у доброго мальчика вовсе недобрые. Цепкие. Злые. Он улыбается, отпуская ее, но у самого словно на лбу написано знание, что она еще вернется. И свое бабло он с нее еще стрясет.

Похер.

Она прячется чуть дальше за мусорными баками и там же, вмазавшись, прямо по стене оседает вниз. В грязь. Но ей плевать. В голове наконец-то становится легко и спокойно. Ломота из тела почти уходит. Только руки все еще ноют. Но и на этой ей тоже наплевать.

Она запрокидывает голову, глядя в блеклое голубое небо…

\- Не отключайся, малыш. Ну же, давай, - доносится до нее тихий голос брата. – Ты же сильная девочка. Ты много с чем справлялась и с этой сраной болезнью справишься. Просто потерпи чуть. Я добуду лазер, тебе сделают операцию, и ты выздоровеешь окончательно.

Ленни. Чертов мудак Ленни. Ты же умер. Ты свалил развлекаться и сдох, чтобы спасти всех. Они так сказали.

\- Дыши, малыш. Не сдавайся. Ты же сильная девочка, - повторяет он. - Борись. Мы справимся. Вместе, слышишь?

Эгоист хренов. Справится он. Опять не спросив ее все решает. А она так устала. Так сильно, что сил никаких нет. Даже поднять веки и открыть глаза. Посмотреть в его мерзкую рожу. Плюнуть в нее.

\- Лиза…

Иди к черту, Ленни.

Ломота вновь возвращается в ее тело, наполняет его, ширится. Голова взрывается оглушительным звоном, глаза горят как от слез.

Жаль вот только слез нет. И руки, с подведенными к ним трубками, все также ноют.

**Author's Note:**

> у текста ноги выросли из [этого фрейма](https://i.ibb.co/QMwm7JV/RCO015.jpg)


End file.
